


Dog Days

by nhasablog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tilted his head. “How much mayhem do you think he can take before waking up?”</p>
<p>“Padfoot,” James chimed in. “No.”</p>
<p>“Listen to your other boyfriend,” Remus added, smirking slightly.</p>
<p>Sirius huffed. “No.” He poked Remus in the side. “I wo-” He cut himself off when Remus jerked at the touch. “Oho! I know what to do!”</p>
<p>Aka Peter falls asleep on Remus’ lap, and Sirius sees it as the perfect opportunity to mess with Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

It had been a long week and Remus’ eyes were stinging really badly since he’d been forcing them to remain open for so long. It was late, but he needed to finish his homework or all hell would break loose the next day. He usually wouldn’t have been doing this the last minute if it weren’t for the fact that he’d experienced the worst full moon of the year the previous week. It had a tendency to wear him out.

He yawned and adjusted his position on the couch a bit. Peter, who was sitting beside him, did the same, and his parchment fell out of his lap onto the floor in the process. He didn’t make a move to pick it up.

Remus reached out to shove him lightly, not taking his eyes off of his own essay. “Peter, mate, your homework.” Peter didn’t move. Remus turned to look at him only to find him with his head lolling back and forth, his eyes closed. “Peter?”

Peter mumbled something Remus didn’t quite comprehend before leaning into him, forcing Remus to lean back until he fell onto his lap fast asleep.

Remus blinked at his sleeping friend; took in the way his head was crushing Remus’ half-finished Transfiguration essay. He managed to save it just before Peter made himself more comfortable.

Remus had to smile. In the midst of all the bad things happening; exams, full moons, and the upcoming war, it felt good to see something so pure.

“I really wish I could do the same,” James sighed from the couch opposite of them. His hair was messier than usual and his glasses were slightly askew from how much he was rubbing at his eyes. He had a huge book in his lap.

Sirius pointed a finger at him. “You’re not sleeping on me.”

James pouted. “Why not?”

“You move around too much when you sleep.”

Remus let out a quiet laugh before returning to his work. It didn’t take long for Sirius to plop down on his other side.

“He’s completely out,” he said, observing Peter. “How many people do you think you can keep in your lap, Moony?”

“One is enough, Padfoot,” Remus replied, sending him a look.

Sirius tilted his head. “How much mayhem do you think he can take before waking up?”

“Padfoot,” James chimed in. “No.”

“Listen to your other boyfriend,” Remus added, smirking slightly.

Sirius huffed. “No.” He poked Remus in the side. “I wo-” He cut himself off when Remus jerked at the touch. “Oho! I know what to do!”

“Sirius, no-” But Sirius was already tickling the living daylight out of him, and Remus was in ticklish agony because he didn’t want to disturb Peter’s slumber. He would kill Sirius one of these days.

Sirius really knew what he was doing. Having been intimate with each other for a few years, and friends for a whole bunch longer, they pretty much knew everything about the other. Especially their tickle spots. Not a day went by without at least a couple of pokes. They both loved it, but Sirius could sometimes break out the tickle fingers in appropriate situations just to mess with Remus.

Remus used his free hand to try to push his boyfriend off, the other slapped across his mouth in his attempt to keep quiet. He wasn’t the only one who’d had a hard week, and he knew Peter hadn’t gotten any proper sleep in days.

Sirius was all grins and wiggling eyebrows, his fingers fluttering over the thin material of Remus’ shirt, leaving unbearable sensations on the sensitive skin of Remus’ lower ribs and side. Peter was fortunately covering his worst spot with his head, which was his belly.

Remus was giggling like crazy, occasionally gasping loudly as he tried to gulp down some air through his palm. Each inhale made him press his hand even closer to his lips.

Sirius suddenly grabbed both of his wrists. “Let’s get these out of the way.”

Remus didn’t have time to protest, for all his energy went to try to keep his laughter in once his boyfriend’s fingers returned, this time over his hip and thigh.

“I see you’re squirming slightly too much,” Sirius commented with a smirk. “Keep still. You don’t want to wake Wormtail, do you?”

Remus growled inwardly, his eyes squeezed shut. A sudden tickle behind his knee made him kick out, his eyes snapping open again.

“Nohoho,” he started giggling, but Sirius leaned in to press their lips together, muffling his laughter.

“Keep quiet, Moony,” he said once they’d pulled apart, but it was too late. Peter was soon sitting up and glaring daggers at them.

“You two are awful,” he said, falling to the other side of the couch instead.

Remus, now free to laugh as loudly as he pleased, fell into hysterics as Sirius’ fingers flew to his tummy. “I’m sohohorry!” he cried. “It’s not my fahahault!”

“It’s all on me. Sorry, Wormtail,” Sirius said, not sounding apologetic at all.

Remus tried to scoot away from him, but Sirius just followed, and they soon ended up in a pile, Peter at the bottom, indignant and pissed off, which was rare.

“If only I had a camera right now,” James said from where he was seated, having watched the whole scene pan out.

Remus was still giggling somewhere in the heap, and Sirius had now joined him. They would probably keep this up, or even go for Peter, if it weren’t for the fact that Peter was unbelievably scary when he was mad. It didn’t happen often, but when it did you ran for the hills.

Hence, they both ended up on either side of James, their homework on their laps again, and their spirits renewed. Sometimes, after a hard week, all you needed was a bit of laughter.


End file.
